The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Machine translation typically involves a source text being translated (the source) and a translated text (the target). Associated with these texts are source and target languages, respectively. A user may specify the source text and the target language and request a machine translation of the text from its source language to the target language. The source language may be specified or, alternatively, may be automatically detected. The user may incorrectly specify the source language and/or the target language, and they may not realize their mistake until after typing at least a portion of the source text. Such errors can cause inaccurate or entirely incorrect machine translations.